1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a separable end stop attached to one end of a fastener chain of a concealed slide fastener so as to permit complete disengagement and then reengagement of two stringers while preventing a slider from leaving the fastener chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One known separable end stop for concealed slide fasteners is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-39366. The disclosed separable end stop includes a box having at its upper end a recessed step in which a lower end portion of a slider body is received except a front side thereof. A front or obverse side of the box is shaped such that right and left front wall portions of the box come into contact with two opposed guide flanges of the slider body.
Another known separable end stop for concealed slide fasteners is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-4816, which includes a box and a box pin integrally formed such that the box pin and an upper end portion of the peripheral wall of the box jointly form an L-shaped groove in which a lower end portion of a slider body is received except a front side and one lateral side thereof.
The known separable end stops are unsatisfactory in that when the slider body is brought into abutment with the box, the box receives only a part of the entire periphery of the lower end portion of the slider body. The slider body thus received tends to wobble when a separable pin of the separable end stop is inserted into, or removed from the box through the slider body to engage or disengage the two stringers. Thus, smooth engaging and disengaging operation of the separable end stop can not be achieved. In addition, since the front wall portions of the box and the guide flanges of the slider body are only contacted in end to end abutment with each other, the slider body and the box are likely to separate from one another during the engaging and disengaging operation of the separable end stop, This separation not only hinders smooth engaging and disengaging operation of the separable end stop but also causes an accidental chain rupture or separation. Especially in the latter known separable end stop, since the box and the box pin are already mounted in an assembled or unitary form on one stringer before the stringer is attached by sewing to an article such as a garment or the like, the box is likely to constitute an obstacle during the sewing operation.